


Cecil and the best boyfriend

by InternDana



Series: Trouble in a dark paradise [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternDana/pseuds/InternDana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is the best boyfriend ever, or so he thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil and the best boyfriend

It all started the day Carlos came home with a new razor. Oh, sure, I'd seen him with razor before, he always bought one for each of us for our post-date blood samples. But this, this was in a blue box, with a happy man on the front. The man looked happy, but had no hair. _OH, GOD._ I thought. I slowly read the words on the box. "Hair razor- great buzz cuts" _OH, GOD!!!!!_ I'm crying inside. "Hey Carlos. Is it time for Khoshekh's shave again?" I asked hopefully.

> "What? Oh, no. I needed a new haircut. My latest experiment risks my hair catching fire on the Bunsen burners." He replied. I wanted to cry.
> 
> "Carlos, honey, when were you planning on cutting your hair?" I hoped to get the time to say goodbye. I knew that I couldn't change his mind.
> 
> "Well, I was thinking after dinner tomorrow night. Why, Mi Amor?" I glanced down. I could feel my cheeks turn red, embarrassed.
> 
> "I- I- I wanted to s-say g-goodbye." My face must look like a tomato by now.
> 
> "Oh," his face become soft. He puts down his grocery bag and the razor. He comes close to me. Very close. His perfect hand brushes my blonde hair out the way very gently. He leans in closely and whispers in my ear, "I think that can be arranged."

Wait- did that really just happen? Should I see if he meant what I thought he meant? I will ask. God, he looks beautiful. I want to kiss him. I want to run my fingers through his hair. To hug him, and just sit there, hugging my wonderful boyfriend.

> "Really?" I say, "I get to say goodbye to the perfection of your hair?"
> 
> "Yes, do you want to know how?" He asks. Before I can answer, his phone beeps. He lets go of my upper torso. I watch as he checks the message. His face grows sad. "Oh, god." He speed walks to the kitchen, where he hung his lab coat up.
> 
> "What?" I ask.
> 
> "It's Gary, you know, the other scientist on my experiment."
> 
> "The one working nights?"
> 
> "Yeah. Apparently there's been an--- an accident." He looked nervous. I wanted to yell that he couldn't leave. That I wanted to say goodbye to his hair. I didn't.
> 
> "What kind of "accident"" I ask, truly wanting to know what had to tear Carlos and I apart.
> 
> "Science has decided to ignore half of the rules of physics and he can't figure out which ones." I really did have sympathy for him. He walked up to me, put his hand behind my head, and kissed me. "I'll be back, mi hermoso novio."
> 
> "Okay. Please hurry."

After about an hour, Carlos came strolling back through the doorway next to the kitchen.

> "How was your science issue?" I asked irritably.
> 
> "Like a science issue."
> 
> "Really? were you in your usual lab?" I ask.
> 
> "Yeah, why?"
> 
> "Because I called your office." now Carlos's face was red.
> 
> "Listen, Cecil. I can explain."
> 
> "EXPLAIN WHAT? Why you lied to me, or where you were?"
> 
> "Listen Cecil--"
> 
> "NO! I'm tired of listening to your stupid excuses!!" And I left. I went to the radio station and slept there that night.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
